Into The Smoke
by Brunette07
Summary: What happens to InuYasha affects everyone, and the outcome afterward is enough to kill Kagome. Can the group possibly survive? Lemons, sucky summary.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is the prologue and this is the description of the 'woman' in the story, I don't feel like tying it into the story.

Woman - short and young. (At least 15yrs.) She wears a traditional golden cream kimono and has long, black hair that is pulled into a bun. She wears heavy, light-colored make-up. She is pale.

* * *

InuYasha's eyes opened slowly, almost lazily, revealing the depth of their black pits. Effortlessly, he pulled his body upward from the lifeless heap it was in. Something has changed. His blood was searing through his veins, pumping his adrenaline into every aspect of his inner body; flooding him with a power too great for him to control. He looked around, everything moving in a blur. He found a shattered mirror lying in deadly pieces on the ground. He peered into the biggest shard.

His eyes were enveloped in darkness, like the night sky. Jagged, lavender spikes grazed his high cheek bones. His kimono was red like fire. This color seemed to intrigue him, as soon as it processed through his mind; it only pumped his blood faster. Hearing a chuckle, InuYasha spun around with amazing speed that left him light-headed. A women stepped out from the shadows.

He charged at her, immediately tackling her to the ground. What looked to be an empty, silver platter flew from her hands and clanged onto the ground. InuYasha pinned her hands above her head and drew his face close to growl menacing to her face. She gave a look pf disapproval, a nodded her head crookedly. This movement sparked a chain reaction in InuYasha. A sizzling pain that burned his fingers rapidly spread to his hands and then up his arms, coursing through his body. The peak of the pain is when it leaked into his lungs, scorching the sensitive flesh that made him fly off the top of the woman. The inflamed his stomach and then faded as it moved through his leg. By the end of this, InuYasha found himself trembling on the ground.

He wanted to scream at her, but no voice would press between his torn lips. His voice was completely diminished. All he could do was seethe in anger and growl. A slow, evil laugh presented the woman.

"Ah," She cooed, "You have no need to speak. You do as I say now," InuYasha growled and she continued, "You have a power that I have never encountered before." She licked the corner of her lips and glided to InuYasha, who felt paralyzed on the floor though his body was raging.

She laughed, "I can read your mind to. See?" She puckered her lips and gazed heavily at him. She laughed once more, "You wish to know who I am? Never." She waited, "You also wish to know who you are." Another menacing laugh, "This is no surprise to me. You must have lost your memories. Ah, well, that makes this much easier for me." She picked up the silver platter and sauntered her tiny figure back to InuYasha. He gazed into it, feeling his heart rise and fall and feeling every drop of blood that pumped through it. An image reflected into it. It was a group of people, they were running.

"InuYasha," She stated slowly, drawing his attention, "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome." He looked at her questioningly as she stared at him, waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened, she smiled. The woman again repeated the names, except pointing to the owners of these names. "InuYasha," she pointed to him, "I am under very strict orders. You must bring Kagome (pointing to her) back to me. I don't care if you have to twist her arm to get her here. However, there is a trick; you must not harm any of the other members."

InuYasha stared at the image for a long time. He felt the same painful burning arise in his fingers. He nodded and the pain subsided. He felt no ties to these people.


	2. New Demon

READERS! I must warn you, all my chapters are going to be unedited. This means that I will not read them over. The only thing that I will edit is the spelling. So all of my work is original, coming straight from my mind and onto the computer. I would like you to review to give me your ideas on how I could write better. I would appreciate it!

These chapters are going to be relatively short!

* * *

This strange, new drug intoxicated InuYasha in a way the even alcohol couldn't produce. A new energy that far exceeded anything from the life he could not remember, and did not care to remember. All he knew is that this energy, distinctly wild and free, pleased him.

He was able to concentrate on his next task, capturing some girl. The only thing that numb is mind were the strong smells that leaked into powerful nose. Rich vanilla and hazelnut was emanating from the small, fox boy. Medical herbs stung InuYasha's nose that was produced from the monk. Heavenly flowers were distinctively the smell of the female demon slayer. And the one that shocked him most, the smell of fresh fruits, like apples, oranges, and peaches, was the strongest of all. And they came from the girl. All these new smells hit him in the face as they came into view.

InuYasha took off at an immense speed. He was quicker, much quicker, than he was in his past life. Miroku, the monk, was the only one to notice his speeding figure; he was simply to fast for the untrained eyes. He stopped a few feet away from the group, Kagome being at the very back. His face was twisted into a menacing grin, but that seemed not to bother Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, her voice ringing velvety smooth a honey-like in his ultra-sensitive ears. She pushed to the front of the group, but Miroku, smelling the unique change in him, lashed out and caught Kagome's arm.

"Wait," He whispered carefully, not removing his eyes from InuYasha. Kirara, little as she was, brought her upper body close to the ground and growled; her vanilla-coated fur standing on its ends. Sango could also smell the difference and the presence of a demonic aura. How could Kagome not? Sango's face a tense and ready. "He's not the same…" Sango muttered.

This made InuYasha's twisted grin even more menacing. Shippo squeaked out InuYasha's name. Kagome watched him tentatively, her expression changing from relief to terror.

"InuYasha," She uttered. In one simple movement, all of the bones in InuYasha cracked. His eyes were the only thing that stood out to Kagome. She ripped from Miroku's grasp and took one tiny step forward. "What…did she do to you?"

Pure pleasure is what InuYasha felt, ripping Kagome away from the group and into his arms. _It was strange, touching her_. He could both hear and feel her heat jump into action. Continuingly pumping the blood through her veins as fast as it could, releasing the adrenaline into her system.

Miroku charged out, a sutra ready in his hands, InuYasha moved quick enough to avoid the paper entirely. Sango readied her boomerang, intending to tap InuYasha in the back of the head hard enough to knock him cold. He ducked and again entirely avoided the attack, he kicker her knees, sending her backwards.

He silently cursed the woman; he wanted so badly to torture these humans until they begged for their lives, especially this girl. He dreamt of ways to torture her; he was already enjoying her sweet scream that sound so velvety smooth. All the while, he was dodging attacks.

Before anything else could happen, InuYasha fled. His arm was wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist as she struggled. Getting sick of her human attempts, he stopped his speedy sprint and slammed her into his rock-hard chest, squeezing her tightly with both arms. He stood there for a moment, the squeezing become increasing tighter and more painful. It was getting harder to breathe for Kagome as her insides were being squished between what felt like two metal walls. She let out one more noticeably painful breath and collapsed, limp in his arms.

InuYasha picked her limp body up, and proceeded to head back to the woman. For one split second, he though about forgetting the woman and torturing the one he had in his arms. The ways of torture were still fresh on his mind. But an intense burning in his fingers quickly made him decide it would be best not to deceive this woman. She obliviously had a control over him.


	3. Trembling

Thank you, DBZfanalways for my first review! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

The woman was pleased how quickly InuYasha had returned, she barely had begun to prepare for her arrival, but she was thrilled regardless. InuYasha was also impressed with himself; he managed to find her small palace without even taking any note when he had left it. The woman led him through the paper thin walls, Kagome still clutched in his arms, and they stopped deep into the one-storied mini place. It was at the very back of the house, the thick walls forcing any cold air away.

"Put her on the floor." The woman ordered. InuYasha growled deeply, erupting from deep inside his chest, Kagome would've felt the rumble herself; if she were awake. The woman only made a distasteful face and ignored it. He was of no harm to her. If he dared to touch her, or betray her, she would only release the burning on him that would, no doubt, leave him trembling on the floor. This was much easier than Naraku had made it sound.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kagome woke. She'd half expected to be in some sort of cage or in chains, but she was in neither. She was simply on the straw floor, no harm to her except a small headache and another small ache in her ribs. She sat upwards and peered around, straight into the new, terrifying InuYasha's eyes. Black as they were, they didn't scare her. 

She shifted her position, so she was now sitting on her legs, she scooted closer to InuYasha, but stopped when she heard a low growl erupt and rumble his chest.

The wench's (or woman's) orders to him were clear and simple. 1. Stay here with. 2. Don't harm her. The wench said that she would be back soon; he would've left, but every time that thought came up the same slow burning would appear in his hands. Damn.

Kagome scooted closer to him, ignoring his warning growls. When she was close enough to have their knees touch, she stopped. Waiting for through a moment of silence, she put her arms around his neck. Shock spread through his body, his cold eyes flickering red. His heart did some flip thing and released a dangerous amount of adrenaline into his system.

"InuYasha," She coaxed. Her voice was the same velvety tone, somehow more smooth and full of hope. He put his hands on her shoulders, and shoved her off with a little more force than necessary.

She fell back to the floor, her face instantly turning to stare at him; her face filled with pure shock and hurt. She gathered herself, her face sad and grim; as she tried to hold her breaking heart together. Kagome quickly came to the conclusion that he was under a spell. She tried not to take his reaction so personally, though it was not easy to. She looked at him, still hurt and confused; but then she noticed him trembling.

InuYasha watched her carefully, judging her next move (which he guessed was going to be nothing) when his ears pivoted to the sound of footsteps descending down the hallway. No doubt it was the wench.

* * *

The wench was strangely pleased that the girl was awake, way to pleased to be any comfort to Kagome. She ordered InuYasha to stay in this room and he growled in protest, with no result. She led Kagome to the next room with fake sweetness, and Kagome gave InuYasha an unsure look before disappearing. 

InuYasha was left to tend to his thoughts. He went back to his dreams of torturing people, considering Kagome. He was so concentrated on his dreams and the quick beating of his heart in his throat, that he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. His trembling had calmed.

* * *

Miroku and the others followed InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara helping finding his scent; but it eventually disappeared. The ended up lost in the forest, nightfall was coming. Sango and Miroku had a debate, whether to keep going or stop to make camp. 

Sango was furious with his decision, to stop and make camp. But after explaining himself, that it would be better for Kagome if they rested and that she was in no real danger with InuYasha there. (Hopefully) Sango gave in with a sigh, and they made camp.


	4. Worms

I just wanted to say that I have finished reading New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. It is my new favorite book, which has replaced my old favorite book, Twilight, also by Stephenie Meyer. If you like vampires, you should give them a try!

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Sorry! This chapter was very hard to write, so it's not very good.

"Do you think Kagome and InuYasha are okay?" Sango said her voice was small and weak, like a baby's coo.

Miroku's eyes opened slowly, he was never really sleeping, and nodded. "I'm sure they are fine," He replied with confidence. Sango rolled over onto her back and gazed up into the endless night above.

They made camp in a secluded area in the middle of the forest. They had gathered up sticks and had started a small fire. Kirara (in her big kitty form) was wide awake, her red eyes alert and ready for danger. Shippo was nestled close to Kirara for warmth, snoring quietly. Miroku had taken out a sleeping bag from Kagome's backpack, which Miroku had offered to carry before InuYasha was shrouded with weird smoke and taken by the wench. He had given the sleeping bad to Sango, which she now laid in a safe distance away from the fire. Miroku was propped against a tree.

The stars reminded Sango of the sparkle that was formally in her brother's eyes before their foe, Naraku, had killed him. Pain eventually gnawed at the puncture in her hurt. Kohaku was alive, but only by a single shard in his back. So what will happen when the jewel is nearly whole? Sango knew the right answer. Kohaku should've been dead long ago. But she wasn't strong enough to kill him all over again.

Sango eventually pushed her thoughts away, and fell into a dream full of nightmares of the past and future.

* * *

Kagome sat in the corner of the room the wench had taken her into. Kagome was shaken, visibly, under the stare of the wench; which Kagome now knew her name, Aral. Kagome was cold; she had been in this room with her for two hours. Kagome shuddered at the various tests Aral had tried on her, and vowed to her own personal healing to never think of them again. The worst was over, or so Kagome thought. (The tests will come again later, don't forget them!)

Aral left the room for a moment, coming back with InuYasha.

"Stand." Aral ordered, the fake sweetness in her voice was now replaced with acid that stung her like a bee. Kagome followed the command. Aral gawked at Kagome disapprovingly before walking over and latching her long, cold fingers around Kagome wrist. She pulled Kagome back toward InuYasha, who eyed them both with annoyance.

Once Aral let go of Kagome's wrist, she took a step away from the two lovers. "Strike her."

Kagome's eyes widened with horror as she turned to face InuYasha. A new flame grew in his eyes as a smirk graced his lips. At that moment, Kagome knew it was all over. Without even time for a reaction, InuYasha leaned forward and struck Kagome hard in the stomach with his iron fist.

Kagome was taken back before falling to the floor, coughing up a small amount of blood. InuYasha jumped to the side of Kagome, and kicked her powerfully in the ribs with no objection from Aral. Kagome fell onto her back, blood draining out of her mouth. InuYasha gave Kagome three more good kicks, before Aral ordered him to stop.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blood scorching her throat as it came out of her mouth. She got to her knees, feeling awfully lightheaded and dizzy. She staggered to her feet, hurting everywhere. She eyes settled on a paper thin door.

Feeling a ton of energy flow into his body, InuYasha drew his fist back and sliced Kagome on the side of her head. Kagome fell from her feet and onto her side, withering and whimpering in pain. InuYasha soon followed her on the floor, a sudden strike of flaming pain in his fingers.

The pain rapidly built up his arms and into his shoulders and festered there for a period of time.

Kagome vision was hazy a splitting headache now made her groan and clutch her head. She felt something warm and thin; immediately recognizing it as blood. She groaned again. She looked over to InuYasha, whose head was pressed to the floor, eyes bulging from his head, a furious growl shaking him.

Anger built up in Kagome. It was her fault. She had done this to InuYasha and made InuYasha hurt her. "What are you doing to him?!" Kagome screamed, pain rushing to her mind and telling her to stop, "Just leave him alone! Stop!"

Aral laughed. InuYasha lifted his body just when the pain surfaced in his stomach and did something that Aral did not expect him to do. He vomited.

InuYasha's eyes flickered gold, but this time stayed there. They where milky and blurry and he couldn't see straight. The only thing he registered at first was what he saw crawling upward from the vile he just dispelled from his stomach. Worms.


End file.
